Captured
by Sephorium
Summary: 'Instinctively she blinked her eyes closed and moved to sit up until she was stopped by the feeling of sharp metal on her neck and a heavier body straddling hers. Opening her eyes, she fearfully looked up into thickly lashed crimson eyes that stared back into hers so intently that she felt as though they could see straight through her'. OCxAkatsuki
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, yet again I had the incontrollable urge to write a new fanfiction. It's kind of based on a dream I had the other day. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I do however claim the rights to Kaela Arikawa.**

Kaela lay on her bed; her long pastel blue hair framed her soft featured face. Her plump pink lips were parted slightly and her breathing was deep and rhythmic with the signs of sleep. She had just bought a room in an inn for the night that was centralised in the middle of nowhere, somewhere between the land of fire and the land of Iron.

Kaela Arikawa moved around a lot since the massacre of her clan. Her clan were a gentle nomadic people with amazing healing skills that originated in the land of Iron. They weren't very well known because they didn't go through the main cities in the lands they travelled, rather tending to the sick and wounded in the smaller, less well-off villages.

They did unfortunately grab the attention of Orochimaru, who wanted to use and harness the powers of her clan for his own benefit.

You couldn't really call it a massacre because there wasn't really many of them to begin with. It was a gradual disappearance of more and more members of her family over the period of a few weeks until it was only her and her brother Saito left.

Her brother had died protecting her in a bandit attack only a week before, sacrificing himself to allow her time to run, which she refused to do until they stabbed him through the chest and she had no more reason to stay.

Arikawa were not shinobi, they had no way to defend themselves and their only viable skill was a unique type of healing that was more effective than the wholly chakra dependant healing often used by shinobi.

The room she had bought for the night was on the second floor and had a sliding door that opened onto a wooden balcony. She didn't lock the door that night because the innkeeper had lost the key and she didn't want to have to rent a more expensive room because of it.

The balcony door slid open and Kaela's amber eyes blinked open uncertainly, not quite remembering why she woke up at all until the light of the moon from behind the parted curtain hit her face.

Instinctively she blinked her eyes closed and moved to sit up until she was stopped by the feeling of sharp metal on her neck and a heavier body straddling hers.

Opening her eyes, she fearfully looked up into thickly lashed crimson eyes that stared back into hers so intently that she felt as though they could see straight through her.

She flinched when the blade pressed closer to her neck and her lip quivered in anticipation of what was to come. She could vaguely see the silhouette of the person on top of her and from what she could tell she was fairly certain it was a man, although most of him other than the top of his face was covered in a dark cloak.

"You will come with me, Arikawa-san," the man said in a deep velvety voice that almost caused Kaela to jump when the sound broke through the deafening silence of the night.

She lay there and weighed her options. She was powerless to fight him (more than she knew), running wasn't an option as she was trapped underneath him and he was proportionally heavier and bigger than her. She could let him kill her, it's not like there was anyone to miss her anyway or any reason to live. Or she could just go with him and find out why he wanted her.

Making her decision she turned her head to the side, her eyes tightly shut, and shook her head. Sensing her movements, he moved the kunai an inch away from her neck before she could use it to slice her own neck open and frowned when he saw her shake her head.

Why did it always have to be like this? None of his targets ever seemed to choose the easy way, be it death or capture. Kisame never seemed to have this problem. Not only did he have to capture a stubborn target, he also had to travel for a week or two on foot to get back to the base with that target.

Keeping his usual stoic features, he placed the kunai back into its pouch and leaned over the girl beneath him, using his much larger hands to capture hers on either side of her head. Her breath hitched in her throat at the contact and she turned her face back to look up towards him.

He inched closer and stopped when his lips were almost touching her ear.

"You know, there are things much worse than death girl," He whispered emotionlessly into her ear, causing her to flinch and start to tremble. With a reluctant nod she stilled beneath him and let her arms go limp as a sign of surrender.

Smirking in satisfaction he loosened the iron like grip he had on her wrists and slowly lifted himself off of her, studying her features for any sort of resistance and was surprised to see only fear clouding her vibrant amber orbs.

Climbing off the bed he turned back to see Kaela slowly sit up and turn her head towards him before reluctantly climbing off.

She was only wearing short sleeping shorts and a spaghetti strap top, and she wrapped an arm around her chest, shyly looking away from him.

It was easy to leave as she only had one bag that was already packed as she planned to leave at dawn the next morning. He walked onto the balcony and gestured for her to follow him, which she did, carrying her bag on her back.

Standing on the balcony, she looked up at him questioningly; there was no way she was going to jump off the second story.

He knew that Kaela did not have any shinobi skills and was about as good at fighting as any civilian, he preferred to have her willingly walk behind him than have to carry her over his shoulder. Nodding his head he crushed Kaela to his chest in a bone crushing grip and jumped off the balcony.

He was actually surprised not to hear a single sound coming from his captive and looked down to see her eyes shut tightly and her biting her lip. Releasing her again he turned and began to walk back to the camp where Kisame was waiting for him, only looking back to ensure he was being followed.

"Itachi!" Kisame called from where he was seated by the campfire before eyeing the girl walking sulkily behind Itachi with a large grin on his face.

"I see you caught her, ey? She's actually kind of cute," Kisame said, grinning widely at them.

"Hn," Itachi grunted looking back towards her.

Kaela's creamy white skin flushed a dark pink and she looked down at her feet timidly. Itachi looked emotionlessly at his partner before sitting down on the log beside him, leaving Kaela to stand in front of them awkwardly.

"Sit there," Itachi said, gesturing towards a patch of grass right of Kisame before looking back towards her. She nodded and walked over to the spot before lowering herself into a sitting position.

"I'll take first shift," Itachi said softly, looking towards Kisame who just nodded his head before clambering over to his tent to sleep.

Itachi looked back towards Kaela who sat with her legs folded to the side and her arms wrapped around herself to fend off the chilly autumn air and looked towards his tent to her left.

"In there," he ordered, gesturing towards his tent. She nodded timidly and crawled forward a few feet and into the tent. She lay down next to his bedroll and used some clothing from her backpack as a pillow. It was a lot warmer in the tent but it only made her feel more trapped than before, leaving her with only one exit, visible to her captor.

She fell asleep shortly after and after a few hours Itachi returned to his tent after waking Kisame up for his shift. He lay down on his bed roll and stared towards Kaela, who was sleeping peacefully as though he wasn't even there.

He didn't like having to be the one to get the target but he understood the necessity of having an efficient healer. There was Kakuzu of course but most members would rather have a gaping wound than go to Kakuzu for stiches as it usually did more damage than the wound would have.

And having a healer with civilian strength was another benefit; it was a lot easier to control someone who was a civilian rather than a shinobi.

Itachi didn't sleep that night, too clever to do so with an untrusted person sleeping beside him. He instead watched the strange girl sleeping beside him.

**Hope you guys like this story; I might not continue it unless I know people like it. It is also a side story and my main focus is on my story "The Genie" a Gaara and Hinata demon fanfic.**

**I'm sorry if the chapter is a bit awkwardly written, I am completely surrounded by distractions at the moment.**

**Please review and let me know what you think **** .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Didn't really get the feedback I was hoping for unfortunately but I'm going to continue writing anyway. I drew a Picture, as you can see, to show you what my OC looks like, the link to the pic on deviant art is on my profile.**

**Enjoy the chapter **

Itachi got up at dawn, shaking the shoulder of his captive before exiting the tent to look for Kisame who was cooking a large fish over the fire with a cheery expression on his face.

"Morning Itachi, caught this little guy in the river up north," Kisame said, grinning widely and not really caring if he got a response from his partner or not. He knew Itachi wasn't the talkative type, only speaking when necessary, usually for intimidation or interrogation.

"Hn," was the only response Kisame received before Itachi sat down on the log next to him. Itachi and Kisame were both packed and ready to go.

Upon noticing the blue haired girl exiting his tent with her backpack, he gestured for her to sit by the fire.

Nodding she walked to where Kisame was sitting and sat on the ground a metre or so away, close to where she had sat the night before.

She was just reaching into her backpack for an energy bar when a cooked piece of fish on a stick was handed to her. She stared at it for a few seconds before her cheeks flushed and she looked up at Itachi in shock.

"T-thank you," She mumbled in a soft voice, looking down at her feet in embarrassment. She didn't often speak because of how she used to get teased about her light stutter, shyness and odd coloured hair when she was a child.

Kaela was 19 now and since then had just become more shy and introverted after she decided to avoid socialisation with other people. The only person she _was _comfortable talking to was her brother Saito, who always encouraged her to speak and tried to boost her confidence.

Itachi raised a slender brow before returning to sit by Kisame and finish his own fish. They sat in silence for a few minutes while they finished their meals before Kisame rose to his feet and started to pack up his tent and soon after, Itachi did the same.

Kaela had just finished her piece of fish when there was a rustling of a nearby bush and a kunai buried itself into the tree next to her head. Her eyes widened and in the blink of an eye her backpack was grabbed from her hands and she was thrown over a large blue shoulder before they were bounding off into the trees.

It was only a matter of minutes until Itachi carrying his backpack and tent bag caught up to them, after dealing with the problem.

"Who was it?" Kisame asked, looking beside him to where Itachi was travelling. Itachi looked towards his partner who was carrying the small girl over one shoulder, being held there by her thighs.

"Hunter nin," was Itachi's short response before speeding in front of them. Kisame shrugged nonchalantly and raised his speed too.

Kisame hadn't planned on carrying the girl but now that he thought about it he didn't really mind it, she smelt good, was quiet and he could hardly feel her weight at all anyway. Actually she was quite pretty too.

Deciding to move the hand resting on her thighs slightly higher, he immediately received a panicked squeak and had her squirming around on his shoulder, almost slicing her arm open on Samehada. He chuckled and moved his hand back to where it was previously.

"Kisame," Itachi grunted to Kisame who nodded before branching to the right and stopping in a clearing, lowering the still blushing girl to her feet.

She looked down to her feet in embarrassment, she was just glad she decided to change into something warmer from her bag this morning (and less revealing.)

"She can walk," Itachi said as he landed beside Kisame, looking pointedly at Kaela who just nodded and motioned to get her bag from Kisame who had already decided it would be faster if he carried it and refused.

"I'll carry it, wouldn't want you to slow us down," He said with a grin, tying a strap around the beige strap he wore over his shoulder to holster Samehada on.

Kaela nodded awkwardly and turned around only to come face to chest with Itachi who proceeded to stare down at her unnervingly until she looked to her feet in embarrassment.

Itachi stepped past her and continued towards the direction they were going to be travelling, trusting Kisame to ensure Kaela followed, even though it should be his job.

And she did, for a while at least, until after lunch time where she started to tire from the endless walking and had started to slow down. To be honest, she had stopped noticing where her feet were being placed and had hooked her foot under a protruding tree root and tripped, spraining it out of recognition.

She sat on the ground and stared in disbelief at her swollen foot until her upper arm was grabbed and she was dragged to her feet by Itachi who was getting impatient.

"Just heal it, what's the problem?" Kisame asked, staring oddly at her contorted face as she tried not to lean on Itachi and failed.

She flushed a dark red colour and shut her eyes, trying her best not to put any weight on her one foot as well as come up with the courage to speak.

"I c-can't heal m-myself," she replied miserably. That was another thing about her clan, although it was not well known, people of the Arikawa could heal one another and other people but not themselves as the energy they used to control the ability was always rejected in their own bodies.

"Fine, carry her Kisame," Itachi said irritably, letting go of her arm and walking ahead of them once more.

Kisame sighed loudly and turned back to Kaela who stared up at him in fear, not liking the idea of being thrown over his shoulder for an extensive period of time and possibly get groped… again.

As if reading her mind, Kisame grinned, lifted her off her feet and carried her under one of her arms like a teddy bear, as if she weighed nothing. Kaela was, however, more comfortable with this than having his shoulder digging into her hip.

And then Kisame was travelling at ninja speed with Kaela under his arm, screwing her eyes shut to avoid the horrible vertigo she was experiencing.

She WAS planning to escape later that night with only one of them awake but obviously that wasn't going to happen now. She probably couldn't even walk a metre without whimpering, falling and obviously getting caught.

After gaining her bearing, she stared sulkily at the fast moving ground for a good few hours until they came to a stop to rest for the night and she was lowered to the ground again. She stumbled slightly before falling onto her side, both from dizziness and pain.

Kisame only chuckled before walking past her and starting the foundations for a fire and almost immediately after Itachi had set up his tent he told Kaela to go sit in it.

Kaela sighed audibly and crawled into the 1 man tent, currently being used by 2 people regardless. It wasn't a far crawl though because Itachi had set the tent up within a reachable distance, almost kindly.

Kaela leaned against her backpack which had been thrown into the tent for her and allowed her hand to glow a soft orange before placing it on her leg. All she received was a miserable fizzle before the effect dimmed and crackled out.

She had never tried to heal herself before, she had never had a need for it but she was less than pleased to find out that the inability to heal herself was true.

She sighed and brought her legs towards her chest before leaning her head against them. She was ashamed of herself for being such a coward and going with these people. Hell she didn't even know who they were, other than the vague names 'Itachi' and 'Kisame'.

The cloaks should have been a dead giveaway but as I previously mentioned her clan tended to stay out of larger villages where most of the information came from.

And she felt even more helpless now as she had no physical way of escaping. She could try crawling but we all know how that would work out. These men were shinobi after all.

She eventually found herself falling asleep against her backpack, leaning on one of her arms. Itachi came by to give her supper but upon noticing her asleep he just closed the tent flap and returned to Kisame, she would survive until morning anyway.

**Thanks for reading the chapter and I really hope you guys like the picture I drew for it, put a lot of effort in. Please review and let me know if you like it **

**Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kaela woke before the sun rose the next morning and groggily sat up from the position she had rolled into on the floor. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and looked downwards.

Her ankle was stiffer and more swollen than the day before. She was certain that there was no way she was going to be walking on it for at least a week. And even that estimation was being generous.

Suddenly noticing the presence of someone beside her she flinched and backed away.

Itachi's lip twisted upwards in a smirk at her response, he knew he was intimidating but it was somewhat amusing to test it out every now and again. Kaela seemed to relax slightly when she noticed it was Itachi and wrapped her arms protectively around her torso. She felt safer this way, albeit falsely.

Itachi had fallen asleep for a few hours the previous night, reasoning that if she were to stir he would be awake faster than her. And he was right in that assumption, ninja's didn't have the luxury of waking up groggily like civilians did.

He doubted she could do anything to him either, she came across as a harmless girl, even though he assumed she must be about the same age as him.

Kaela sighed and uncurled her body in favour of fetching a sleeved shirt out of her bag. After a few moments of rustling through her bag she pulled out a low cut long sleeved white shirt.

She wasn't quite sure why she bothered pulling the shirt out in the first place though; she was too shy to get changed with Itachi staring at her like that. Sighing in defeat, she left the shirt on top of her back pack and moved onto her knees.

She flushed a dark red when she realised she really needed to go to the toilet and on top of that she had to ask for help because of her ankle. She turned her head slowly to Itachi who was watching her from his lying position on his back, through half lidded eyes.

"I h-have to g-go," she mumbled embarrassedly, putting emphasis on the 'go' and looking down at her rather large chest dejectedly.

Itachi, having expected that this would have to happen at some point crawled to the opening of the tent and unzipped it silently. He was wearing only his mesh shirt and black pants and upon exiting the tent held a large hand out for Kaela to take.

Gratefully taking his hand, she was pulled into a standing position outside of the tent and almost immediately handed to Kisame who had come over to see why they were already up.

"Help her get to somewhere she can relieve herself Kisame," Itachi said to the confused giant in the same authoritative way he always spoke.

Kisame raised an eyebrow at Itachi before looking down at Kaela who was almost dying of embarrassment.

"Fine," Kisame grumbled before carefully lifting her off her feet and carrying her into the bushes. When they got there she was left to do her business herself and when she was done she was carried back to the campsite sulkily. She hated having to depend on other people to look after her own body.

She should have just stopped the day before, before she got so fatigued and injured herself. It was definitely speeding things up though, as little sense as that made.

Kisame could carry her and travel at his usual speed without any trouble, meaning that it was only going to be a few days of travel rather than over a week of walking at civilian speed.

When they got back to the camp site the sun was just starting to rise and Itachi had already packed up their tent, after throwing out her bag, which was already packed other than the one shirt.

Even though this allowed them to leave earlier, it didn't give Kaela the chance to get changed, like she had hoped to do. It was too chilly to be wearing a tank top in this weather, and on top of that it looked as though it was going to rain.

Kisame placed her next to her backpack and walked over to his tent to pack it up, before Itachi could give him one of the famous Uchiha death glares again, it seemed to be occurring more often since Itachi found out that the younger Uchiha had gone to be trained by Orochimaru.

Kisame shrugged, he knew there was something Itachi wasn't telling him about his past, and he was very happy not knowing anything about it.

He preferred keeping his business to himself and gave the other members of Akatsuki the same sort of respect, especially his partner Itachi, who he had gained admiration for over the years.

Kisame was done rolling his tent in a few minutes and strapped it to the top of his bag, which was rather small considering how few items of clothing he could find that fitted him. Shops just didn't cater for people who were as big as he was.

Kisame looked towards Kaela who was still sitting where he left her and frowned. She seemed like a nice girl and he felt sorry that she had to have the abilities she had. The Akatsuki was no place for a timid girl like her.

Some of the members were savages and in Sasori's case, none of the other members even knew what he looked like. Kisame even avoided some of the members that were in the Akatsuki and it was really something to say that he (a giant blue, shark like man) was not the biggest freak there.

Kisame finished hooking his bag onto Samehada's strap and pulled out the dried meat he had in one of his Kunai pouches, he hardly used them anyway, preferring close combat at which he excelled.

Kaela was already munching one of her breakfast bars she had in her backpack. She didn't eat a lot unless she was required to heal someone since her body stored energy much more efficiently than other people's. It was very important with the type of ability she used.

She had almost given up hope of her leg healing enough for her to escape before they got to wherever they were going.

Itachi had already eaten while they were gone; he was sure that they would make it back to the base today if they left early and travelled the whole day. He was impatient to get back to base with the captive so that he could get this mission over with, he didn't like missions where he had to capture people.

He didn't mind killing, killing came naturally to a shinobi and once he killed someone he didn't have to babysit, unlike the alternative.

Itachi walked to Kisame and explained the route they were going to be travelling. Kisame gave a nod before grabbing Kaela's backpack, placing it in the same place as yesterday and throwing her over his shoulder, much to her displeasure.

Unfortunately it was the most energy efficient way to carry her and since it seemed like they weren't going to stop for lunch, he was going to need his energy.

They travelled the whole day without much of an issue, other than the huge bruise that was forming on Kaela's hip from Kisame's shoulder, but as always she didn't complain about it.

Around sunset the two started to slow down and ensure the area was clear. They then proceeded to step past a large boulder that had rolled out of their way upon sensing the ring Itachi wore

Kaela was not even certain which country they were in anymore. Her assumption about the rainfall had been correct and for the last 20 minutes of their trip the sky was pouring down on them, she was certain every single item of clothing she had was soaked.

They walked through a tunnel that was so dark that Kaela had no idea how they even knew where they were going. There wasn't even a single torch until they reached an enormous high-ceilinged room with a huge statue was adorning the entire far wall, all ten fingers raised skyward and hands chained together.

For some reason she couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from it. She stared at it all the way until the door of the passageway they entered was closed behind them, obstructing her vision of the statue.

She blinked rapidly before returning her eyes to the floor of the passageway, she was glad there was at least some light in this passage.

After a couple of minutes she was placed on her feet next to Itachi. They were standing outside a door and after a few knocks a deep foreboding voice was heard from the other side.

The door was opened and she was helped into the room left standing there alone as the door was shut behind her. She felt her throat tightening with the fear of the complete darkness of the room and the knowledge that she was not alone inside it.

After a few seconds a dim light was switched on and a shadow like figure made its presence known. Weirdly, the only clear feature the shadowy figure had was its purple ringed eyes that seemed to be all too real.

She blinked in confusion and almost jumped out of her skin when she heard that same dark voice from before.

"You will be, willingly or otherwise, joining my organisation. You will heal any members that come to you and you will not leave your room or this base unescorted. You will also refer to me as Leader-sama, do you understand girl?" The voice said in the same harsh tone he always used.

Kaela was trembling in her already unstable standing position and only nodded her head, before mentally kicking herself straight afterwards.

"H-hai Leader-sama," she responded shakily, averting her eyes to her feet in fear of those eyes that seemed to stare straight through her.

She saw no reason in trying to disagree with his terms; she had a much better chance of escaping if they felt as though she was willing, it was probably also less painful than the alternative.

She stood there awkwardly for a few seconds longer before he dismissed her and she bit her lower lip anxiously, getting ready to explain her condition.

Luckily she didn't have to because the door was opened soon afterwards and she was pulled out of the room by Kisame, who had obviously been listening in, after Itachi had left him behind.

Itachi was supposed to take her to her room after she agreed to the terms, if she agreed, but as usual Kisame didn't mind doing the job for him.

Her room was centred in the middle of a long passageway and there were many other doors surrounding it, which she assumed belonged to the members she was supposed to be healing.

The room was actually decent with a standing wooden cupboard, a white double bed, two side tables, a bookcase and a desk and chair. There were two rooms attached to hers, a bathroom and a room full of medical supplies.

She was surprised to find that there were actually windows in her room; she was under the impression that they were underground.

And upon closer inspection she realised she was right. The outside area seemed to open at the top of the mountain, allowing light to filter in. It looked like it was being used to grow herbs close to the windows and as a training field further out.

She had a door that led outside but was locked and had no key on this side of the door, but weirdly did have on the other side.

Kisame left her on the side of the bed and dropped her soaked backpack on the ground below her.

"I would recommend you don't try go anywhere by yourself, not all members are aware of who you are and will most likely kill you on sight. Or worse," Kisame said, grumbling the last part distastefully. The only response he received was a reluctant nod from Kaela before he left her room to return to his own.

He was fairly certain the girl wasn't going to try going anywhere anyway, at least not until she could walk properly.

Kaela sighed and lay back on her new bed; she had a feeling she really wasn't going to like what was to come.

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I would just like to apologise to my 'The Genie' fans that might notice me update this, even though I haven't updated there in almost two weeks. I am working on it but unfortunately I'm having a horrible case of writer's block *sigh*.**

**Anyway please review and let me know what you think. I am always open to ideas from my readers, just saying ;)**


End file.
